


take my hand (take my whole life too)

by daffodilscent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a fic of doyoung and jae falling in love all over again and being happy and in love, it’s just all fluff!!!, just jaehyun and doyoung so painfully in love, soft domestic married boys, they are so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodilscent/pseuds/daffodilscent
Summary: “even if time stops, i will always love you. forever.”“forever.”





	take my hand (take my whole life too)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer before u read!!!
> 
> better effect if u read it while listening to elvis presley’s ‘can’t help falling in love with you’ ^__^

jaehyun stirs around in his sleep when he feels sunlight shining through the window. he opens his eyes to the sound of cars outside his window and birds chirping. beside him, he has a man around his height with black hair cuddled up against his chest. jaehyun has his arm protectively tucked around him and holding him close. just as jaehyun shifts into a more comfortable position, the man softly grumbles before settling into the warmth of jaehyun’s arms again. jaehyun cant stop the growing smile on his face, his dimples digging deep.

the skies were blue and jaehyun notes that it’s 10am on a saturday morning. the sunlight was streaming through the window beside their bed and the man–his husband’s– face was angled perfectly for the sunlight to perfectly shine on him. jaehyun watches the rise and fall of his lover’s chest and the way his eyes are beautifully fluttered shut. jaehyun’s heart swells.

when jaehyun accidentally moves, the man awakes, his eyes fluttering open to look at jaehyun. his eyes look dazed yet jaehyun can still see the amount of love held in his eyes. the man smiles, jaehyun merely smiles bigger. jaehyun’s heart swells and his cheeks hurt from smiling too deep but he blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind.

“i love you.”

the man chuckles, a light tinge of pink painting his cheeks. he buries his face in the crook of jaehyun’s neck and jaehyun can feel him smiling against his skin. when he finally pulls away, the man is smiling bigger than ever.

“good morning to you too. what’s up with the sudden confession of love?”

jaehyun chuckles and wraps his arms tighter around the man. “just wanted to let you know. i love you, kim doyoung.” the man– doyoung– smiles contently and angles his head in a way to peck jaehyun on the cheek. jaehyun grins.

“i love you too, jung jaehyun.”

doyoung makes a move to get up but jaehyun only whines and pulls him back into bed, effectively caging him in. doyoung chuckles but settles back into his arms anyways, resting his head on jaehyun’s chest and hearing the steady thumping of his heart beating.

“stay with me here for a while. just for a while.”

“we have to get ready for the day.”

jaehyun shakes his head. “let’s just take the day off today.”

doyoung smiles but doesn’t resist. “i’d love that.”

they both stay like that for a while, hands wrapped around each other with the steady beats of their hearts against each other, breaths mixing and legs tangled with each other’s under the sheets until doyoung decides it’s _actually_ time to at least freshen up and so jaehyun– reluctantly so– gets up and moves to the bathroom, doyoung following him.

doyoung smiles and grabs two pairs of clothes from the drawer. by the time doyoung enters the bathroom, jaehyun has already had the water running in the bathtub and set his wedding ring aside, ready to take his clothes off and bathe. jaehyun strips down naked and slowly enters the bathtub, carefully making sure the water doesn’t flow out. 

he signals doyoung to join him and doyoung merely grins before taking off his wedding ring and stripping down, entering the bathtub along with his husband. they sit opposite of each other and jaehyun leans back and gazes at doyoung, his eyes filled with love and admiration.

doyoung soon turns shy and looks away, lightly swatting jaehyun on the arm. “why are you looking at me like that?” jaehyun only smiles. “you’re so beautiful, did you know that?”

doyoung rolls his eyes but leans in, jaehyun meets him halfway as doyoung gives him a quick peck on the lips. “i know. you never fail to tell me that every day.”

“because you should know. you’re so beautiful.”

doyoung can feel his cheeks burning up as he looks away, his cheeks turning a soft shade of red. “when i saw you for the first time back in college, i was so surprised.” doyoung admits.

jaehyun raises an eyebrow, signalling for him to continue.

“i thought to myself, ‘who is this man and why is he so attractive?’. all the girls and boys were head over heels for you. never in my life would _college doyoung_ ever think that he would be lucky enough to spend the rest of his days waking up next to this beautiful human being.”

it was jaehyun’s turn for him to turn red now. his ears turned a deep set of red and doyoung smiles.

“did you know why i suddenly knew it was the right time to propose to you?” jaehyun smiles as he asks, the memory rushing back into his mind.

doyoung shakes his head, intrigued.

“it was nothing big or special. i remember walking out of our room one day and seeing you in the kitchen, pouring yourself a drink. you were wearing one of my hoodies, it was a bit big on you so it hung off your shoulders. you were humming to our song with your lovely voice. i knew then and there that i wanted to spend forever seeing that sight.”

jaehyun smiles. “i love you.”

doyoung smiles bigger. “i love you too. now let’s get out of this bathtub before we get all wrinkly.”

jaehyun chuckles and gets out first. he wipes himself dry and puts on his clothes, not forgetting to slip on his wedding ring. “meet you outside?” doyoung nods and jaehyun smiles yet again before leaving the bathroom.

when doyoung walks out, he’s surprised to hear jaehyun humming in the living room. he walks over clad in one of jaehyun’s hoodies, the sleeves hanging off his shoulders a little bit. he sees jaehyun take out a vinyl disc from the shelves and placing it on their turntable. the disc starts turning and a tune plays.

jaehyun smiles. “our song.”

doyoung grins from ear to ear as he recognises the melody to elvis presley’s _can’t help falling in love with you._

jaehyun extends his hand and doyoung laughs but accepts it anyway and lets himself get pulled close to jaehyun’s chest as they start moving around their living room to the melody of the song.

“how cheesy of you, to slow dance in the middle of our living room.”

jaehyun giggles. “we’ve done this so many times before. it’s one of my favourite things to do with you.”

“you’re a dork.”

jaehyun leans in and bends his head a little to kiss doyoung. their lips slot together and jaehyun can feel doyoung smile against his lips. 

jaehyun’s hands around doyoung’s waist tightens and doyoung secures his arms doyoung jaehyun’s neck. the quiet melody is softly playing in the background and the atmosphere is so serene while they slow dance in their living room. doyoung’s heart swells with love and affection.

“you’re wearing the exact hoodie you wore when i decided i wanted to marry you.”

doyoung raises an eyebrow. “really?”

“mhm.” jaehyun nods.

doyoung leans in to kiss jaehyun again, this time their lips linger on each other’s for a minute longer before they both pull away, resting their foreheads against each other. the song is slowly coming to an end and jaehyun smiles so big, his dimples dig deep.

“happy anniversary, kim doyoung. you mean everything to me. i love you so much, thank you for coming into my life.”

their wedding rings shine under the sun and the song comes to an end. both their hearts are beating in unison and the only sound heard are their soft breathing. their steps come to a stop yet none of them pull away or remove their hands. instead, doyoung merely tightens his arms around jaehyun’s neck. he’s lost count of how many times he’s smiled around jaehyun yet he still does, smiling so wide until his cheeks hurt.

“happy anniversary, jung jaehyun. you’re my entire world, i’m so grateful to have you in my life. i love you more than words will ever explain.”

jaehyun’s heart swell with love and affection and he concludes that he wouldn’t ever want it any other way.

“even if time stops, i will always love you. forever.”

“_forever._”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just them so IN LOVE that it hurts :( but i love them hehe ^___^ leave a kudos or a comment pls if you’d like <3


End file.
